rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Megedagik
Megedagik is role-played by Orion's Dagger. Megedagik is an evil spirit of corruption. He holds power over cold and hunger. History Perhaps, Megedagik was once a simple man, living amongst his tribe. Perhaps he was a great hunter. Perhaps he was never a man, but a wolf. Regardless, there is not a trace of whatever being Megedagik was. Now, there is only the Wendigo. For centuries, Megedagik has stayed in his personal solitude, occasionally venturing out into his surroundings to draw others into his influence so he may feed on their spirits. Now, he is tired, hungry, and rarely has anyone fallen prey to his power in ages. Now, he ventures out, the fearsome Wendigo to wreak misery to sustain his never ending hunger. Appearance Megedagik has three forms. All have eyes that burn with white light. * A gaunt man, his bones seemingly barely contained by his skin. His hair is thin and white, while his skin is pale blue from ice and cold. * A starving wolf, its body thin and its fur ratty and pale blue. * A large, hollow beast, who's ribs and bones are bare from its body. Its pale blue fur shakes in the wind, and a deer skull rests atop as its head. Personality He is always hungry, and prioritizes feeding himself over more rational actions. Over the years he has wizened, becoming more patient with when and how he eats. He no longer finds normal food at all satisfying, and instead turns to beasts and men. He understands his own limits, tending to use guerrilla tactics despite his immense strength. He also uses hoards of his previous meals, the Starving, to do more menial work, and absorb their essence and hunger. Abilities Shapeshifting '- Takes the form of wolves, men, and horned beasts. However, in all forms share the same pale blue form and blinding white eyes. '''Winter Manipulation '- His presence lowers the temperature below freezing in a heartbeat, and he hold control over snow and the winter winds. '''Undying - Megedagik cannot die. Rather, his damaged spirit retreats back to his origin to rest. Dominion Over Hunger - A spirit of hunger, he can hold his grasp over those who are starving. The hungrier they are, the more control he has, until he absorbs their spirit into his form, leaving them a cold, cannibalistic husk. : The Starving ''- Those bodies corrupted by the Wendigo. They are pale and emaciated, the leftover husks of Megedagik's victims over the years. '''Strength' - Megedagik is supernaturally strong, an ability he shares with his minions. Relationships [[Elizabeth White|'Elizabeth White']] - An old ally of Megedagik, he gives her the greatest of respect. He knows she is a powerful being, and tends to be more careful with his words when speaking with her. He does not, however, fear her. He knows that where the snow falls heavy, food will follow. Since Elizabeth's defeat, he is safe-keeping her crown in preparation for the appearance of the next Snow Queen. [[Famine|'Famine']]' '- When Megedagik might have been a man, he made the mistake of walking on a path that aligned with that of the Horseman Famine. Woe to the man, for his slight amount of spiritual power was enough to interact with Famine. Megedagik made mistakes, and a curse was set upon the poor creature, be he a man or a wolf. Oh, how hungry ''he became. So hungry, he could never sate himself. [[Shinee|'Shinee']] - There was one in a village near where he was cursed. And oh, how hungry Megedagik was. He drank the villages food supplies as though they were a liquid. He ate their animals alive. And when he would not die from being impaled, he hunted each villager down. The last he caught had strange, white hair and white eyes, and did not seem to be from the village, a simple traveling teen who seemed be on a journey to discover all the tribes. The boy tried to reason with Megedagik, but Megedagik was far too hungry. The boy's spirit strengthened Megedagik, he could think and reason again. Yet...he wanted to eat more. And Shinee was his new favorite flavor. [[Ithaqua|'Ithaqua''']] - Megedagik is waiting. The next time Ithaqua sets foot in North American snow, Megedagik will be ready. He is hungry. He will eat this beast who dares share his name by the humans' belief. He will swallow the monster whole. Trivia *Megedagik is an Algonquin name meaning "kills many" Category:Evil Category:Power users Category:No Center Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Monster Category:Shapeshifter